Halo 2: Heart to Hearts
by Mase the Lone Urban Fox
Summary: OC PVT Logan Summers is one of the few Marines left alive from the In Amber Clad on Delta Halo. After saving an Elite from an enraged Brute what will the other Sangheili think about him? A side story in Halo 2.
1. A Good Deed?

**A/N: I want to do a restart to the story. The Mongoose is in this Halo 2 story. I don't own Halo except my OC PVT Logan Summers.**

PVT Summers' Mongoose slowly came to a halt on the dirty forest road as it starved from an empty fuel tank.

'Damn, out of gas, well I have been driving for almost 8 hours,' his thought to himself as he got off the seat and began to stretch almost every part of his aching body.

The Marine looked like any other infantryman with a forest camo battle dress uniform with ballistic Crossbow sunglasses with an olive drab helmet, black leather gloves, black combat boots and a black tactical vest with matching knee guards and shoulder pads. His belt contained a standard UNSC pistol holstered on his right thigh onto a looped strap around his upper leg. On his left hip, he carried a UNSC combat knife, and a Canteen took vacancy on his right hip over his handgun. Finally, he had a battle rifle with a full magazine strapped on his back. His pockets only carried two MRE cracker packets, a small first aid kit with a clean cotton rag, and his vest only carried two spare pistol clips, a surefire flashlight and Babe Ruth candy bar.

Logan Summers possessed a 6'0 height with brown hair (short enough for UNSC standards), green eyes, clean face, a thin but strong body, and a snarling-green eyed red fox head tattoo under the 22 year old marine's left collar bone.

Summers' was part of a UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance Squad that SgtMaj Johnson flew in after Chief was dropped in with the ODST's and 1st platoon while the Marine 2nd and 3rd stayed aboard the In Ember Clad.

But before his squad could make it to the extraction zone and meet Commander Keyes at the Library, they were ambushed by Jackal Snipers and a duo of Hunters without the 'Chuck Norris' like Spartan around.

After seeing their Corporal and Sergeant shot up by the Jackals, the squad broke apart and were killed by the Hunters like mice.

Except Logan, who managed to slip away and find a Mongoose that 1st platoon left behind in a hedgerow near a road with a direction opposite of the lake.

After Summers sped off, he tried to radio Johnson about the situation, but was unable to do so as he found that the radio transmitter in his helmet was damaged and was unable to call for help.

So he rode on the Mongoose non-stop and luckily only came across a few grunts and jackals before running out of gas.

Summers began tapping on the left side of his helmet were his comm-link was located on the inside.

"Johnson sir, come in, do you copy?"

Static was the only response.

"Sergeant Major sir do you copy? This is Private Logan Summers of recon squad."

No human response.

"Does anyone read me? Do you read me In Amber Clad?"

Nothing but static.

"Ugh, I gave up 2 hours ago," the marine sighed to himself in frustration as he smacked the left part of his helmet.

After a few minutes of being lost in deep thought about the situation, Logan pushed the Mongoose off the road and hid it in some nearby bushes, then took a long leak on a nearby tree.

After he zipped up, he began to hear echos of a battle nearby.

The young Private quickly pulled out his rifle and went into a sprint and followed the noise through the small forest.

When he came through a clearing he stopped in shock of the battle that was happening on the rocky plateau in front of him.

Logan was expecting to find a Marine squad under attack, but he was shocked to find the Elites and the Brutes battling each other.

The Private immediately crouched and slowly walked closer to the fight and stopped behind a boulder about 30 feet away from the fight.

4 Brutes and 6 Elites and were already dead including the red armored Major. Two minor elites, three minor brutes and their major remained.

The second last minor was killed by a spiker while the other elite tossed his plasma rifle aside and drew an energy blade all with his right hand. The elite then slayed all three minor brutes violently but came out with his shield at 0% and a brute shot hit through the armor on his left shoulder.

Before he could turn to face the final Brute, the Elite was already charged by the ragging major and slammed onto the of the boulder that Logan was hiding behind that also cause the Sangheili's shield to short circuit.

Before he pulled his head back before the impact on the rock, he noticed that the Brute's shield was down as well. For some weird reason, Logan was beginning to feel bad for the Elite, despite of the dragged on war between the humans and covenant.

'I've got to help him, that Brute is going to beat him into a pulp if I don't,' the Private thought to himself.

Almost in an instant, he propelled his body upwards, switched to burst fire, and took aim.

Before the Brute could do anything more to the Elite or notice Logan's presence, the marine fired a trio of rifle bullets in the head and caused the gigantic ape to collapse backwards in shock.

Logan quickly ran from behind the boulder to check if the Brute was dead, which it was.

The marine then turned around and saw the Elite slide down the rock onto it's rear while it continued to breath heavily with it's eyes closed.

Private Summers quickly removed his helmet and sunglasses then dropped them on the ground along with his rifle. Next thing he did was pull out his first aid kit from his left pants pocket and rushed over to the hurt Elite.

'_Are you asking for a grave, he could slice you to ribbons,'_ Logan's conscious told him as he removed his gloves and put them in his right pocket.

'He needs help, he just lost his squad as well,' he replied to himself as he pulled out the large bandage from the kit and lubed the pad with ointment.

After he place it on the wound, the stinging ointment caused the Elite to growl in pain before cracking open his eyes to see a young human warrior actually tending his injury. But before he could respond, the combination of the impact and the exhaustion of not resting for 2 strait days took it's toll and made him pass out.

Logan then pulled out the cotton rag and began to wipe off the excess blood that dripped down the alien's armpit and chest armor, Logan then placed medical tape on the sides of the bandage to strengthened it to stay on.

"There you go, good as new," Logan spoke softly and smiled at his good deed even if it was helping an enemy.

When he looked down at his hands, he saw that the purple blood stained most of his fingers like he just finger painted a plum before rising to his feet.

Logan calmly pulled out his canteen from it's pouch and rinsed the blood from his hands using the minimal amount of water needed.

Afterwards, he took a few sips then put the quarter full canteen back in it's pouch.

The Marine then turned his attention back to the unconscious Elite and just studied it's alien features and admired the moment of of being this close to one without the worry of an energy sword to cut him up like roast beef.

After a few minutes, Logan gathered all the Covenant weapons into a pile next to his battle rifle, but didn't dare touch the energy swords.

After eating both MRE cracker packets along with the rest of his water, Logan checked the time and saw it was 3:58PM according to the time on Delta Halo.

He thought about about eating his Babe Ruth bar, but decided to save it for breakfast tomorrow.

'I can't just leave a wounded and unconscious Elite with the other Covenant against them. They'd kill him. I can't really carry them either, they weigh between 350-450 lbs. I just hope he doesn't think of me as a fish to fillet since I saved him,' Logan thought to himself as he picked up his rifle and clipped it back on his back but left his helmet on the ground with his sunglasses in it.

PVT Summers walked a few steps to the unconscious Elite and knelt down in front of it.

"I'll be back in a bit and return with some firewood," Logan spoke calmly to the passed out alien. He was uncertain if the lethal creature heard him or not, but couldn't help but chat to the passed out alien since there was no one around to talk to.

Logan slowly walked back into the forest and began to gather large sticks and a few logs.

When he returned to the plateau, he saw an elite with light blue armor next to the wounded minor. Summers quickly dropped the bundle of wood and hid behind a tree in a surprised panic.

"Oh Shit!" he cursed to himself in a whisper.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

A cloaked stealth Elite stopped dead upon the sight of dead Sangheili and Jiralhanoe ahead of him. The scout then noticed a breathing but unconscious Sangheili minor against a large rock which caused him to before deactivate his camouflage and rush to his fallen comrade.

"Scout to Field Master, I need a Phantom out here! I found an injured minor from the forward team, the rest of our brothers have been killed by the Brutes," the stealth Elite spoke loudly through his comm-link.

"_Phantom is unavailable, but we'll send a Spectre and a Shadow for pickup."_

"Understood."

_"What is our brother's status?"_

"He is asleep at the moment, I am puzzled to find a white looking padding on his injured shoulder, I also found a human helmet nearby along with a few of their projectile casings" the stealth elite reported as he picked up and studied both Logan's helmet and the bullet casings.

_"Most of the humans that came on this ring are either slayed, part of the flood, or held captive at High Charity by the Brutes_,_ is he among the dead?"_ the elite CO asked.

"Negative, he couldn't have done much by only firing a few shots, it looks like he only killed a Brute," the stealth elite replied all puzzled.

_"Hold your position till the column arrives and we'll bring you both back to the command post,"_ the Field Master ordered through the comm-link, ignoring his scout's commenting.

"By your command Field Master. Should I kill the human warrior if I see him? It has been a while since my blade has feasted on their ruby blood," the scout said before rising to his feet.

_"Try and take him alive if you can, you may use reasonable force,"_ the commanding officer ordered.

"Understood," the stealth elite replied in his loyal tone.

The Scout turned his head at the sound of footsteps and saw a surprised human warrior hide behind cover of a tree.

'It must be the anniversary of my birth cycle. Maybe I'll have some fun with him before I claim him as my prisoner,' he thought to himself with an wicked smile on his Sangheili face before activating his camouflage.

The cloaked Elite walked slowly to the side and approached the hidden human without drawing his plasma rifle or energy blade.

* * *

Summers knew it must have heard him and worried if he was part of another squad to investigate what happened to the previous Elite group.

After he drew his rifle, the marine slowly stepped out in the open with his eyes between the sights.

But was shocked to find that the light blue armored Elite had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Logan asked himself in a whisper as he lowered his rifle.

"Behind you," came the alien reply before an invisible hand snatched and tossed his battle rifle aside to the ground then forcefully turned him around.

Before Logan could do anything else, the same alien hand pushed him against the same tree he hide behind and took a hold on his throat in a non-choking manner and the Elite deactivated his cloak.

Summers moved both his hands to the alien's wrist and tried to get free, but was found it futile.

* * *

The stealth elite used his free hand to remove the human's holstered sidearm before tossing it aside as well.

When he drew the knife however, the Sangheili's face lit up with curiosity as he starred at the black metal blade.

"Such a primitive blade you posses human," he commented before dropping it to the ground blade first near his feet.

The scout then tightened his grip and lifted the marine to his eye level.

He really wanted to slay the human right there, but knew he had to obey the Field Master's orders. Curiosity began to take it's toll on the on Sangheili about the human warrior.

"Why are you out here all alone?" he asked and moved his face closer to the human's till he was eye to eye with him.

The Assassin class Elite just stared deep into the human's green eyes as he waited for him to respond.

**A/N: Hope this was better.**


	2. Swiped and Captured

**A/N: I don't own Halo except my OC PVT Logan Summers. I went back and changed a few things in chapter 1.  
**

Logan tried to speak but was unable to do so through the strong alien grip and only came out with struggling gasps and choking sounds.

The Elite just chuckled at him and grew an evil smile as he began to dig his alien fingers into the skin.

"You can't even speak your race is that weak," the alien said before letting out another chuckle.

Suddenly the scout noticed that the human was getting closer to be passing out on him, and he certainly didn't want that. So the elite dropped him to the ground and tapped the human's head with his foot.

"Don't you pass out on me yet, I asked you a question human!" the Elite said impatiently.

"Got lost...on the...way to...Grandma's house," Logan said in a smart-ass manner. Logan didn't know why said it and no doubt that he pissed off this unknown elite, but probably didn't want to be pushover.

The Elite Scout suddenly picked up Logan by the shoulders tossed the marine a good 25 ft. to his left and made him skid an extra 5 ft. before colliding up against a tree.

"Human Sarcasm makes my blood boil," the Elite said angrily before he began to walk towards Summers who let out a grunt of pain.

He could see that the Alien had a plasma rifle attached to one leg and a deactivated sword on the other, but it made him more worried that the alien still didn't draw any of them on him.

Logan knew hand to hand combat would be a losing cause against an Elite, but if he could at least grab his pistol and knife, Summers could make a run for it.

One pistol wouldn't do much damage on a covenant elite, but would still be handy against grunts jackals and even buggers, plus the elite didn't empty his pockets after it disarmed him, so he still had his spare clips and even his candy bar and what was left in his first aid kit. And he also didn't remove his canteen from his belt.

The alien came to a halt when he stood just over the marine. But as he leaned down to pickup the human again, Logan lifted up both feet and kicked the Elite as hard as he could in the face then sprouted to his feet and went for his pistol and knife.

* * *

Surprisingly, the scout was stunned for a good five seconds from the impact and was even dripping blood from from his mouth like a bad sink facet.

The alien's face lit up with rage as he regained his balance.

'I would disembowel you for that vermin, but I will show Field Master my loyalty and still take you back to Battalion. Then when he has no use for you, he would let me slay you then,' the scout thought to the fleeing human as he calmed himself down.

Instead of going directly after the human, the elite let him get a head start running after the marine picked up his weapons and continued to sprint.

* * *

Logan put his pistol and knife back in their holsters and continued to run down the plateau and entered another small forest.

A few times he would take a quick look behind him and saw nothing in pursuit, but Summers knew better. He knew the elite was using his cloak and continued to believe he was right behind him to keep the adrenaline to empower him to maintain his running.

When Logan came through a clearing, he ended being back on a dirt road, but across it was a cliff edge so he came to a quick halt and looked around of where to go.

Suddenly a Covenant Spectre with a gunner but no passengers was coming up the road from his right.

Behind it was a Shadow carrying a Ghost who came to a stop when the Spectre began to scream as the driver hit the quick turbo.

Logan quickly tried to run and jump in an oblique fashion out of the covenant vehicle's path but was swiped by the right passenger side of the Specture right when it ran out of turbo.

Summers yelled in pain as he landed shoulder first and skidded a few feet down the declining road.**  
**

Thanks to his armor, Logan luckily came out without any bone fractures. But knew he would have polka-dot bruises all over his body. The section of his upper arm near his shoulder left a torn hole in his BDU sleeve and was scrapped raw while bleeding mildly. Almost looked like someone just used a cheese grater on him.

The Spectre suddenly came to a halt, and the red armored major driver exited the vehicle with dual needlers drawn, while the gunner turned the turret and aimed it on the fallen marine.

The driver of the Shadow slowly drove up closer to the scene till he was 10 feet away from PVT. Summers. But the minor driver stayed in his seat and drew a single plasma rifle and aimed it at Logan.

The major slowly began to walk closer to the injured marine who was continuing to grunt and writhe on the ground in pain.

Suddenly the elite scout appeared above Logan who stared at him with an irritated face and a small purple blood trail that made it to his neck while holding the marine's sunglasses in his alien palm. Both the Spectre gunner and Shadow driver minors both exited their vehicles and joined the major in approaching the scout that they were ordered to rendezvous with.

All four elites encircled Logan and holstered their alien weapons. Summers turned over off his right side and laid his back flat on the ground and began to bathe in terror sweat as he looked up in a frozen face. Summer didn't dare to even try to go for his gun or knife.

"_He's afraid," _The Shadow driver said in the alien language.

_"Yes, I've never seen a human warrior so scared in my life-cycle,"_ the Spectre gunner commented.

_"He's your victim brother scout, what do you want to do?"_ the major asked.

_"I want your minors to retrieve our wounded brother from the hill behind me and place him on the spectre,"_ the scout ordered.

_"What about the human?"_ the spectre gunner asked.

_"Field Master wants him alive, I'll incapacitate then you Major will secure the vermin on the specture and I'll take the ghost on the way back to battalion,"_ the scout ordered.

_"Yes sir," _both minors replied and began headed off to retrieve the wounded minor.

The assassin class elite the drew his plasma rifle, which cause Logan to scurry away but both feet were grabbed by the major and was dragged back to the scout before the sky blue elite swung his weapon and struck the marine at the area near his left eye and knocked him out cold.

The major and scout removed Logan's equipment belt, gloves, armor, knee pads and boots before cuffing his ankles in gold glowing covenant shackles and placing his hands behind his back before securing them in gold glowing covenant handcuffs.

The scout then headed over to the Shadow and pulled out the ghost and hoped on while the major placed Summers on the right passenger seat.

The red armored elite wrapped a neon-pink cable from the specture around Logan's waist like a seat-belt for the unconscious human.

After the marine was strapped on tight, the Sangheili Major's left palm felt damp. When he brought his 4-fingered hand in front of his eyes, the elite saw red sticky fluid painted the whole bottom half of his hand.

"Egh," The Major growled in disgust as he walked to the nearby grass and wiped off the metallic fish smelling human blood.

The bleeding from Logan's scrape wasn't severe as it began to stop, even the elite scout and major could tell, so they let his injury be.

When the minors returned, the attached the wounded one on the left passenger seat, and the gunner got in the gunner seat, and the Shadow driver got in the driver seat.

The major tossed Logan's guns, clips, and armor off the cliff, but the red armored elite packed the marine's knife (with holster), boots, flashlight, sunglasses, and a bar wrapped in a blue and silver foil that he assumed was human food in a compartment behind the gunner before he hopped back in the specture driver seat.

When the Major pulled out a green metal box the size of a book from the marine's right leg pocket, he didn't know what it was or what the red cross symbol on it meant, but he decided to check it out when they returned back. So he put in by the rest of the human warrior's gear.

The column then rolled out and headed back down the road and headed back to the battalion command post.


	3. The Sangheili Camp

**A/N: Chapter 3 up.  
**

_Sangheili Battalion Camp, Field Master's Quarters..._

The gold armored Zealot was sitting in his chair in his small covenant tent with a smug of joy that his Battalion scout has captured the human that he spoke of after the near annihilation of the forward lance he sent out this morning.

Suddenly, the Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadum appeared on the holographic screen in front of the gold armored zealot.

"Yes Commander?" the elite asked as he sat up to focus on the hologram.

"We are losing our Sangheili forces in High Charity and have lost a third of our strength on this ring," the Commander informed.

"Anything news about the Arbiter?" the gold armored elite asked.

"No, but I still do not believe he is among our fallen warriors, I need you hold your position while I gather more warriors and coordinate with the scattered Lances."

"Yes sir Commander," the Zealot replied but didn't turn off the holographic communication.

"Is there something else you wish to report?" Rtas 'Vadum asked in concern.

"Yes Commander. My loyal scout has returned with subdued human warrior," the field master informed.

"Good, we could use a human prisoner since the Brutes have their Commander and Sergeant,"

"Humans alone are stronger than Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Yanme's, but are no match against us, Jiralhanae, and Mgalekgolo. But we are weak in numbers, and so are the humans since most of them are slayed and/or part of the parasites," the Zealot admitted.

"We shall see what the gods will bestow upon us, I will call back when I need you," the Commander finished before his hologram vanished, then the Zealot clicked off the holographic comm-link.

Next to the Field Marshall's chair was a purple box like container full of the human warrior's gear, the elite began to browse as he took inventory of what the human warrior possessed that his scout chose to take along.

First thing he picked up to look at was the mariner boots.

"Smart to remove his footwear so if he escapes, he won't be going far since humans don't have tough feet like we do".

Next he pulled out the knife from the holster and stared at the metal blade as he continued to go through the human warrior's things.

"A small primitive human blade, an electronic light, an odd dark colored goggle like lens', and a human food bar if I'm not mistaken," Zealot continued as he pulled out the human's flashlight, sunglasses and candy bar.

But when the Field Marshall pulled out and opened a box with a red cross in the center, he was shocked to find a rag soaked with dried Sangheili blood on top of band-aids, medical tape, ointment and a clamp.

"It's a human medical kit!, why is..."

Just then, his loyal scout entered his tent.

"Jakk' Sakgree has just woken up sir," the scout said to the gold armored Sangheili who walked out with him to the command tent with the awakened but wounded minor sitting in a chair.

"What happened brother?" the Zealot asked, which caused the minor to slowly rise to his feet.

"Jiralhanae ambushed us, they killed my Lancemates, then a human warrior... brought me dishonor," the blue armored Sangheili explained.

"What did the vermin do brother?" the scout asked with an angry wrath in his voice.

"He killed the Brute that was going to slay me, then the last thing I saw was him trying to patch me up before I passed out," the minor said as he removed the cotton bandage off his arm. His brute shot injury looked like a someone smeared a plum on his shoulder through his armor.

"The human saved your life?" the Zealot asked again as he tried to get the story in his head.

"Yes, and took away my honorable death," the minor said again in disgust of himself.

The Field Master and scout were stunned by the short story as they grew blank yet curious faces of what to do.

"Bring the human in here," the Zealot said to his execuutive officer of his battalion through his helmet's radio.

"Yes sir," came the white armored Ultra replied as he was in his private tent.

* * *

Logan awoke with a throbbing pain at the struck area near his eye, he tried to move a hand to try and comfort the injury but found that he was handcuffed as well as in shackles that were connected to a pink glowing stake in the ground. The sky was black as ink and his armor was missing along with the rest of his gear and supplies and only saw black socks protecting his feet.

'Glad they let me keep my clothes though,' he thought to himself in a small thankful way.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and saw Sangheili feet come to a halt a yard away from his face.

"Wake up human," it ordered in a harsh way as it stared at the half awake human.

Logan still felt undead as he writhed softly on the ground without saying anything.

"I said wake up!" the elite shouted as he softly kicked Logan in the face with his foot who let out a surprised yelp of pain.

The blow struck Summers in the nose, thankfully not strong enough to break the cartilage.

A few seconds later, blood from both nostrils began leaking out in slow streams.

The Elite then walked over to the stake and detached the shackles, then the Sangheili grasped the human warrior's BDU jacket and dragged him from the ground to the command tent.

**A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed it.  
**


	4. Gratitude

**A/N: Chapter 4 up!**

The field master himself was baffled, never in in his time of serving the Covenant did he come across a human who saved a warrior in his ranks or any rank in the Sangheili Army.

"The human brought me dishonor, I didn't ask for his him to help me and kill my opponent," Jakk' Sakgree said to the Field Master.

"I disagree, I believe that you are ashamed to admit that a human saved your life, I do not believe that the human warrior brought you dishonor. We shall show the human Sangheili manners then ask him questions," the Zealot said.

"I agree, if I would have know that the human helped you, I would've have been kinder of bringing him to camp," the Scout added.

Just then, the Field Master noticed his second in command arrive with the human warrior and motioned him with his fingers to put the marine on a chair in the center of the tent.

Once the Elite forcefully sat the marine in a pink Covenant chair in the middle of the tent, the Ultra grabbed Logan's hair and pulled him back head seat of the chair and caused Summers to start grunting in discomfort.

"Leave him alone Wighen Randjamee," the Zeolot ordered angrily, and the white armored Elite knew that if he was called by his name, he better obey the order by the letter. So he let go of Logan's hair and stepped back next to his commanding officer.

Summers raised his head and the marine froze at the sight of the same light blue assassin, the minor that he save who was now conscious, a white armored Ultra and a gold armored Zealot standing in front of him.

"What is your name human?" the gold zealot asked in a kind tone which took Logan by surprise with the question.

"Logan Summers,"

"What is your role?" the scout asked.

"I'm a recon rifleman in the UNSC," Logan replied.

"Well Lo-gan, I'm Field Master Rha' Farkuiouoiu, this is my Battalion Scout Nihai' Tuyokee, and we understand that you seem to have met one of my Minors, Jakk' Sakgree," the Zealot introduced and motioned with his hand.

"Hi," Logan said nervously which cause the Elites to smirk.

"Relax human, we just want to ask you questions," the Elite scout chuckled.

Suddenly, the Zealot approached Logan, walked behind the chair and removed the handcuffs. The Ultra was confused of why his Field Master was being kind to the human warrior, but just kept his mouth shut.

"Why did you save one of my warriors? Your race is at war with the Covenant, you could have waited before killing the Brute and walked away," the Field Master said as he picked up a water-soaked pink alien sponge from a nearby table and began to wipe the wound near Logan's eye.

"Well I saw the fight between his squad and the Brutes and I guess I just wanted to help. Then I went to look for wood to start a campfire, cause I didn't want to just leave him to be found by the brutes, and when I came back is when I was caught," Summers tried to explain which caused Rha' Farkuiouoiu to smile with gratitude.

"I have never before in my life-cycle have met such a selfless human with kindness towards our race. Lo-gan, and you have my respect," the Zealot said before Jakk' Sakgree stepped forward next to the Field Master.

"Thank you Lo-gan Summ-ers, I am forever grateful and I am in your debt," the minor thanked and bowed in front of the marine.

"Sure no problem," was all Logan could say and was still shell-shocked from the Elite's gratitude.

"I apologize for my harsh ways, I didn't know of your actions Lo-gan," the Ultra apologized and bowed as well.

"That okay, you didn't know like you said, and you didn't break anything. Come on you can stand up now I'm not a king," Logan replied with slight discomfort at the second sentence.

The Field Master just smiled in pity of the human's lack knowledge.

"Both of my warrior's actions is par of ways Log-an, that is how we apologize and show gartitude," the Zealot explained.

"Sorry," Logan replied feeling a little ashamed.

"It is alright, our races never did see eye to eye until now. I believe this is the start of what the gods have gifted us."

* * *

_Elsewhere in High Charity... The five marines that Master Chief rescues lose track of the spartan after he finds Mercy._

"Chief where are you sir we lost you", Cpl Saunders yelled out loud down the corridor.

"Dude, why did the Prophets order the Brutes to kill the Elites all of a sudden?" Pvt Reynolds asked the group, and cause Saunders to turn around to face him.

"I don't know, but..."

Suddenly a squad of elites came in from behind, and trio of rangers landed in front.

The marines quickly crouched and readied their captured alien guns.

"Pick your targets, I got the red," Saunders said to his fellow marines as he raised his elite plasma rifle at the called out Elite.

"The blue left of the red," the Brit Pfc Jones said as he aimed his needler as his target.

"The one on the right of red," Pfc Miller called out and raised his brute plasma rifle in ready position.

"All of the jetpacks," Reynolds called with a plasma grenade in each hand.

"The blue behind the red," Lcpl MacDonald said as he put the covenant carbine scope in front of his right eye and took aim.

Before any action could be taken, a white armored ultra stepped out from the major and trio of minors.

"Surrender and drop your weapons now, or you all will perish," the Ultra simply said.

Saunders knew his POW squad wouldn't stand a chance without Chief around, so he decided to give the smart choice.

"Put them guys, we're not getting out of this one," Saunders ordered and dropped his plasma rifle and stood up with his hands in the air.

The four other marines did not protest as the too dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air.

"Well at least we are not captured by Brutes," Miller said to try to get the group to be somewhat thankful.

"I honestly do agree with you Miller," Saunders replied as both Elite Lances surrounded them.

"Smart move, I guess your species does have brains. Cuff them and take them to the Phantoms, we will try and get as many of our brothers out, then we'll depart to the ring surface and meet the Commander and Arbiter," the Ultra ordered.


	5. FLASHBACK

**A/N: Another one up! I also change something in the story, PVT Summers isn't part of 2nd platoon, he's from a Marine Recon Squad from 1st platoon behind Chief and the ODST's. Sorry for the wait.  
**

"We need more weapons Field Master, the warriors say that we are low on carbine ammo and their rifle batteries are almost depleted." the elite Ultra informed.

"Send the Phantom out and scout the area in a twenty-five mile radius and recover any weapons they can find, human weapons included," the gold armored Zealot ordered.

"By your command Field Master," the white armored XO replied and exited the tent.

Field Master Rha' Farkuiouoiu left the tent and returned a minute later with Logan's first aid kit and boots from his private quarters.

The Field Master handed Summers his first-aid kit but hung on to the human marine's boots.

After PVT Summers opened his small med-kit box and took out a small bandage and a large one and smeared healing ointment on the padding.

Logan then put the small band-aid on the opened impact near his eye and place the large one on his scraped upper-arm and even wrapped a few bands of medical tape.

"Feeling better?" the minor Jakk asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I am feeling a little tired and sore though, but I feel like taking on a dozen Brutes," Logan replied with a little cockiness in his voice and got Sangheili laughs in response.

"Human self confidence is humorous," the scout said to the Field Master and chuckled a few seconds longer.

"Logically, you humans have weaker strength and posses softer bodies than us," the Zealot said to Summers like he was a tutor.

Logan immediately felt down and just frowned and looked down at the floor,

"Will you be willing to tell us of what happened to your human lance?" the Scout asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Do you mean squad?" Summers asked.

"Yes, your human term of a 'squad' is equal sized to a lance," the Zealot said with a nod of agreement.

Logan took a minute to decide, but choose to tell the Elites who showed him gratitude and kindness.

"We were on our way to extraction and meet at a place called the 'Library', that's when it went bad..." Logan began the story.

* * *

_"Cpl Jackson on me, the rest of you split and cover the left and right. Summertime, you watch the rear," the squad Sergeant ordered._

_"Yes Sir," Logan replied and checked his battle rifle and found that it was already loaded with the safety off._

_As the squad marched on up the Valley nearby the lake, Summers stayed 20 feet behind the squad and the Sgt and Cpl continued to lead the march._

_"This is Pelican November 59, your pickup will be delayed for an hour, I'm running on fumes here from hulling weapons to Chief," the pilot who's name is 1LT Winters informed from a hundred miles away._

_"Understood November 59, that's just enough time to pull out the blanket and have a picnic on the LZ," SSGT Myers replied in a smart-ass manner._

_"Ha ha, your lucky my orders are to pick you up then meet with Commander Keyes at the library, see you in sixty," Winters replied._

_"Copy that, out," Myers said before a Covenant beam rifle shot through his head and forced him to collapse._

_"SNIPER! GET BEHIND COVER NOW!" Cpl Jackson yelled._

_The marine squad immediately took cover behind everything around them, boulders, trees, and bushes._

_The white New Yorker Cpl Jackson was too far ahead, so he took cover behind his fallen squad leader._

_Suddenly a trio of hunters appeared out of nowhere and closed in on the 3rd squad of the Reconnaissance Platoon._

_One Hunter stood only a few yards away from CPL Jackson, so he remained still.  
_

_Before the Hunter could fire his arm cannon, a cluster of beam rifle shots pierced through the human's back and caused him to fall to the ground like a tree before bleeding out and dying._

_Suddenly, 2 more hunters were closing in on Logan and his squad's position._

_"FALL BACK, EVERYONE RETREAT NOW!" The Corporal yelled back at the squad as he stayed down.  
_

_The 3 Hunters then fired their cannons all at once at the recon squad and instantly killed 9 marines._

_The only ones left were CPL Jackson and PVT Summers._

_Logan peeked around the corner of a tree and saw the hamburger remains of his squad-mates only 10 feet away, and his Corporal was a good 30 away from the massacre._

_Jackson noticed him and raised his head off the ground._

_"SUMMERTIME, GO, RUN, GET OUT OF HERE, SAVE YOUR..."_

_Jackson suddenly heard a 'ZING' before immediately taking a beam rifle shot to the head and went through his skull and exited through his left eye._

_Logan froze in shock, everyone from his squad leader, assistant squad leader and the rest of the recon squad his was part of had died before him in less than a minute._

_A few seconds later, Logan snapped out of it and decided to make a run for it._

* * *

"Then I found a Mongoose I drove away," Logan finished.

"Why didn't you call for help," the scout asked.

"The transmitter in my helmet broke,"

"I give you my condolences for your loss of your lance Lo-gan," Jakk spoke in sorrow.

"Same to you, I'm sorry, I should have done more to help," Summers replied.

"You were still unsure about what to do, please don't beat yourself with regret," Jakk replied with a smile of appreciation.

Suddenly, the gold armored battalion commander held out Logan's boots to him.

"I trust that you will behave and not cause any trouble or attempt to leave right?" he asked the human.

"I promise," Logan swore with a nod.

The Zealot then smiled and handed him his boots.

After Summers slipped his boots back on, the scout gave the marine a curious look.

Why did your second in command call you 'Summertime?'"

"Oh that's what everyone called me."

"Why would your own lance-mates disgrace you like that?" the scout asked in a light angered tone.

"I don't know, they all thought of it as a joke that never died, I don't really know, I wasn't really close to them, I was always kinda the odd man out," Logan admitted.

"You mean like a loner?" Jakk asked.

"Yeah I only had a few non-close friends growing up," Summers replied with a frown.

'I haven't heard of a human warrior who was afraid to be social,' the Field Master thought to himself.

"Would you like something to eat Lo-gan?"

"Yes please, thank you Field Master," the marine replied and gave the gold armored elite a smile of gratitude.

'Such good manners for human,' the Zealot thought to himself as he exited the tent and walked his way to a large tent nearby his battalion barracks tents.


End file.
